spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lucky and La Voltereta Feroz"
"Lucky and La Voltereta Feroz" is the twenty-seventh episode of Spirit Riding Free and the premiere episode of the fifth season. Plot synopsis Lucky and Spirit arrive at El Circo Dos Grillos. Lucky still believes that she is being ignored as part of the Prescott family, which is why Aunt Cora moved out of the house, and her dad was choosing Miss Flores first, instead of her. Fito, Estrella, and Solana are happy to see Lucky, but ask why Lucky has followed them. Lucky tells them about her father's surprise engagement to Miss Flores, and asks if she can join the circus. Fito agrees, but says he must send a letter to Mr. Prescott in case he worries. Meanwhile, Pru and Abigail walked over to the Prescott house to see Lucky. The adults are busy chatting and haven't noticed Lucky's disappearance. The two girls figure out Lucky ran away to the circus, and decide to follow her. After they leave, Jim receives the letter sent by Fito, and thinks about sorting things out immediately with a talk. But Aunt Cora prefers if Lucky was given some time alone. Lucky, meanwhile, starts settling life in the circus, but has trouble adjusting to it, and gets in the employees' ways. Annoyed, Fito gives Lucky multiple chances. One day, Lucky's boots get soaked, though she is preforming tonight. Solana offers hers, though they are a little too small for Lucky. When Pru and Abigail arrive at the circus, Lucky explains to them why she left Miradero. Her friends then try to convince Lucky to return home, but Lucky refuses. That night, Lucky begins when doing a voltereta feroz but falls off her horse. Shocked, Fito believes Lucky isn't ready for the circus, but Lucky suddenly feels confident in herself. She takes off the small boots, and does the stunt successfully. Everyone cheers, but that is just the beginning of the show... Notes & trivia *A voltereta feroz is literally a "fierce somersault". Solana explains that for the stunt to be feroz, it must be done while the horse is galloping very fast. *Lucky performed a voltereta feroz or similar stunt in her first appearance in El Circo Dos Grillos in Miradero in "Lucky and Her New Family Part 2". *Anachronism: Fito pointed to his wrist as a way of telling Lucky to hurry up with her chores. However, Fito would have been unlikely to use such a gesture during the time period in which the show takes place, since men did not commonly wear wristwatches until the 20th century. *The black boots Solana gives Lucky to wear are identical to the boots Lucky wore when she first rode Spirit, before Lucky's dad gave her Milagro's boots. *The pages of Milagro's notebook are ordered differently in this episode than they are in the previous episode, "Lucky and Her New Family Part 2". In the previous episode, the page two pages after the one illustrating the Ring of Fire stunt is this one illustrating a circus ring, whereas in this episode, the page two pages after the one illustrating the Ring of Fire is this one illustrating La Voltereta Feroz. Links *Spirit and Lucky's First Circus Act on YouTube Category:Episodes